Requiem For The Americas - Songs From The Lost World - Europe: 064-7 733541
Requiem For The Americas - Songs From The Lost World - Europe: 064-7 733541 is a 12" vinyl album by Jonathan Elias which features members of Duran Duran, released in Europe by Enigma during 1989. Track listing 064-7 733541 Side A #"Within The Lost World" - Jon Anderson (7:21) #"I've Not Forgotten You" - Toni Childs (5:45) #"Invisible Man" - John Waite (4:45) #"Talk With Grandfather" - Ernie Longwalker (1:43) #"Follow In My Footsteps" - Simon Le Bon (5:07) Side B #"The Journey" - Jonathan Elias (2:34) #"The Chant Movement" - Jonathan Elias (6:18) #"Born In The Dreamtime" - Jonathan Elias (1:44) #"Far Far Cry" - Jonathan Elias (6:51) #"Father And Son" - Charlie Sheen And Martin Sheen (2:52) Within The Lost World · I've Not Forgotten You · Invisible Man · Talk With Grandfather · Follow In My Footsteps · The Journey · The Chant Movement · Born In The Dreamtime · Far Far Cry · Father And Son Credits *Producer - Jonathan Elias *Co-producer (Additional) - Sherman Foote (tracks: A1, A2, B2) *Coordinator (Production Coordination) - Susan Kent *Coordinator (Project Coordination) - Joe Bilella *Design - Patrick Dillon *Art Direction - Patrick Pending *Artwork by (Cover) - J.W. Stewart *Engineer (Additional) - Bill Scheniman, Casey McMackin, Chris Floberg, Chris Fuhrman, Dave O'Donnell, Gary Barlough, Greg Townley, Jason Corsaro, Jim Rondinelli, Nick Froome, Randy Smith, Stephen Shelton, Steve Boyer *Engineer (Assistant) - Alex Osman, Barbara Milne, Bob Vogt, Bruce Calder, Chris Fosdick, Dan Gellert, Dana Becker, Dave Lebowitz, Gary Solomon, Glenn Aulepp, Heidi Hanschu, Jeff Shore, Jim Nicholson, Jimmy Hoyson, Keith Kresge, Mark Partis, Mike Kloster, Randall Wine*, Scott Gould *Executive Producer (Story Editor) - Scott Elias *Management (Project Management) - Richard Sarbin *Mastered by Bernie Grundman *Project Consultant & Legal Advisor - Fred Davis *Project Marketing - Babs Stock *Photography - Dean Chamberlain *Photography (Additional) - Lex Remlin *Photography (Jonathan Elias Portrait) - Melissa Hayden *Typography - Jeannine Pinkerton *Written by (Story) - Chan Chandler, Jonathan Elias, Ted Sann Notes: *Released with custom sticker crediting Simon Le Bon, Nick Rhodes and John Taylor. *Recorded in New York at Vision Sound Studios, Soundtrack Studios, Power Station; in Los Angeles at A&M Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording, Producers 1 And 2, Sunset Sound Studios, Music Grinder Studios, Stagg Street Studios, Avatar Studios (Malibu), Indigo Ranch Studios (Malibu), Ground Control Studios (Santa Monica); in Minneapolis at Paisley Park Studios; in London at Sarm Recording Studio; in Greece at Sound Studio Athens. Additional notes: "Within The Lost World" *Clifford Lane - Acoustic guitar *Tony Levin - Chapman stick *Jeff Porcoro - Drums *Gary Barlough - Thunder drum *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Jon Anderson - Lead vocals *Gordon Gottlieb - Percussion *Sherman Foote - Percussion *Grace Jones - Backing vocals "I've Not Forgotten You" *Mark Egan - Fretless bass *Ray Foote - Guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Toni Child - Lead vocals *Gordon Gottlieb - Percussion *Stewart Copeland - Percussion *Gary Barlough - Synth percussion *Jimmy Bralower - Synth percussion *Sherman Foote - Synth percussion "Invisible Man" *Clifford Lane - 12 string acoustic guitar *Dan Reed - Backing vocals *Ian Lloyd - Backing vocals *Maxine Neuman - Cello *Sherman Foote - Chapman stick *Belen Pena Magana - Xipe totec drummer *Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe totec drummer *Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe totec drummer *Pedro Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sergio Ruiz- Xipe totec drummer *Ira Siegel - Guitar *Ray Foote - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *John Waite - Lead vocals *Alex Lasarenko - Hammond organ *Daniel C Hill - Cree & kiowa voice "Talk With Grandfather" *Belen Pena Magna - Xipe totec drummer *Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe totec drummer *Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe totec drummer *Pedro Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sergio Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sherman Foote - Textural guitar *Garry Barlough - Narration *Jonathan Elias - Sound collage *Sherman Foote - Sound collage *Ernie Longwalker - Voice "Follow In My Footsteps" *Simon Le Bon - Lead vocals *Susanna Hoffs - Backing vocals *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Sherman Foote- Guitar *Alex Lasarenko - Keyboards *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Steve Ferrone - Drums *Sherman Foote - Chapman stick *Akan Schwartberg - Percussion *Daniel C Hill - Cree & kiowa voice "The Journey" *Tony Levin - Chapman stick *Stewart Copeland - Drums *Clifford Lane - Guitar *Gary Barlough - Keyboards *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Sherman Foote - Keyboards *Daniel C Hill - Cree & kiowa voice *Jim Morrison - Poetry reading "The Chant Movement" *The Boys Choir Of Harlem - Backing vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Tony Levin - Chapman stick *Belen Pena Magana - Xipe totec drummer *Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe totec drummer *Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe totec drummer *Pedro Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sergio Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Clifford Lane - Guitar *Nick Rhodes - Digital phone-relay keyboard *Harvey Estrin - Ocarina *Chip Jenkins - Percussion, sounds *Gary Barlough - Percussion, sounds *Jonathan Elias - Percussion, sounds, keyboards, vocals *Sherman Foote - Percussion, sounds *Grace Jones - Chanting *Liam O'Maunlai - Chanting *Jim Morrison - Poetry reading "Born In Dreamtime" *Jonathan Elias - Chanting "Far Far Cry" *Tony Levin - Chapman stick *Ray Foote - Guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Jim Nicholson - Drum programming *Sherman Foote - Drum programming *Ian Lloyd - Backing vocals (part 1) *Tommy Shaw - Backing vocals (part 1) *Jon Anderson - Lead vocals (part 1) *Pattie Darcy - Backing vocals (part 2) *Michael Bolton - Lead vocals (part 2) "Father And Son" *Clifford Lane - Acoustic guitar *Ray Foote - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Sounds *Sherman Foote - Sounds *Charlie Sheen - Poetry reading *Martin Sheen - Poetry reading See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:Requiem For The Americas